


Nightmare

by Fuyuri (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi is woken up in the middle of the night by a strange sound. That was when he realized the strange sound was coming from Kai. KaiChi fluff, one-shot!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Aichi woke up in the middle of the night by a strange sound. He abruptly got up and looked around. Everything in Kai's apartment is still in place, and the brunette was still lying beside him.

"Kai-kun, did you hear something?" Aichi asked softly. There was no reply from Kai, who was asleep.

Aichi looked around. The room was dark - but it was illuminated by the moonlight that was slicing through the curtains. Aichi shivered. Kai's room looks so creepy under nothing but moonlight. He slowly put his head down on his pillow again, and tucked his feet under the blanket just for good measure. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, when he heard the sound again.

"Kai-kun?" He whispered. There was still no reply. Aichi shuddered and scooted closer to his boyfriend.

That was when he heard the sound again, this time, more clearly.

It was the sound of someone whimpering, probably in pain.

Aichi almost screamed out loud, as images of creepy ghost children and corpses filled his head. He shuddered once again, when he realized...

...the sound was coming from Kai.

"K-Kai-kun?" Aichi whispered again, "Are you okay?"

"...Aichi..." Kai mumbled in his sleep, "Please...don't..."

Aichi stared at the brunette. It must be a bad dream...about him?  
What was it about? Losing him? Getting his heart broken?

And so he decided to wake the brunette up.

Aichi shook Kai gently. "Kai-kun, wake up..."

Kai shifted for a bit, mumbling painfully under his breath. Aichi sighed.

The bluenette rolled onto his side, placed his mouth next to Kai's ear, and yelled all his might.

"KAI-KUN, WAKE UP!"

Kai's eyes immediately flew open. He sat up and looked at Aichi in confusion.

"Are you okay, Kai-kun?"

"I..." Kai shivered, his hands shaking. "It was...just a dream...?"

"Was it a bad dream? You were whimpering..." Aichi asked, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

"It's not just a bad dream, Aichi..." Kai trembled, "It was a nightmare..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's eyes softened, as he leaned forward and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I never..." Kai choked out, "It was..."

"It's okay, Kai-kun, I'm right here..." Aichi smiled gently, pressing his ear against Kai's chest, "It's that bad? Your heart is beating so fast..."

"It's not just bad, it's..." Kai sighed. "I don't want to see it again..."

"Do you want to tell me what's it's about?" Aichi whispered, brushing Kai's bangs ever so gently.

"It's about you..." Kai mumbled, biting his lip.

"What about me, Kai-kun?"

"It's really bad, Aichi!" Kai cried out, his voice filled with fear. "I DREAMED THAT I WAS YOUR UKE!"

Aichi's smile slowly disappeared from his face.

"What."

"YOU DON'T GET IT, AICHI!" Kai yelled, gripping Aichi's shoulders, "I AM NOT BORN TO BE AN UKE! MY MANLINESS JUST DISAPPEARED, RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!"

Aichi raised an eyebrow irritatingly. "And I thought it was something tragic..."

"It IS tragic!" Kai shot back, "I can't just loose my coolness and manliness, especially to you, Aichi!"

"What's so bad about me?"

"No, Aichi, there's nothing wrong with you, but you are born an uke! I can't just be an uke's uke, can I?!"

"Why am I a born uke?"

"Well," Kai mumbled thoughtfully. "You're so freaking adorable, you have a girly frame, and your thing is just too small to be a seme's"

Because of that incident, Aichi ignored Kai for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's a bit lewd www  
> I don't know what to do with my life anymore  
> Does this count as crack?


End file.
